


March 24, 2013

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A milestone birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 24, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 69: 69.

"Tomorrow's the day."

"Uh-huh."

"The big 7-0. Wow. You're old, you know that?"

"Wow, you're a frickin' riot, you know that? We're the same age, smart ass."

"Not tomorrow. Tomorrow, you're gonna be—"

"_Today_. Today we're both 69. So knock it off."

"Okay...."

"Hey. What's the matter now?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. There were times I wasn't sure you... that we would... y'know?"

"You big softy. I did. _We_ did. Right? So cut out the soapy stuff."

"Yeah. Well, no matter how old you get, Starsk...."

"What?"

"I'll always be younger than you."

"Smart ass. Just wait 'til August, Hutch."


End file.
